WHA 1974/75
Die Saison 1974/75 war die dritte reguläre Saison der World Hockey Association (WHA). Die dritte Saison brachte die erste Erweiterung der Liga mit sich. Mit den Indianapolis Racers und den Phoenix Roadrunners kamen zwei neue Teams hinzu. Es gab auch zwei Umzüge mit unterschiedlichem Erfolg. Nachdem man sich eingestanden hatte, im Standort New York das Rennen gegen die NHL nicht gewinnen zu können, zog das dort ansässige Team nach San Diego und erhielt dort den erhofften Zuspruch. Auch aus Los Angeles zog man sich zurück und ging nach Detroit. Hier hatten die Michigan Stags aber nicht den gewünschten Erfolg. Schon im Januar wurden aus den Stags die Baltimore Blades. Das Team beendete die Spielzeit und wurde dann aufgelöst. Man entschied sich, die Liga nun in drei Divisions aufzuteilen. Die Toronto Toros rüsteten personell auf und brachten mit Frank Mahovlich einen weiteren ehemaligen NHL-Star in die Liga. Gleich zwei Ereignisse erinnerten an die Summit Series 1972, bei der die Stars der NHL gegen die Nationalmannschaft der Sowjetunion gewinnen konnten. Zum einen spielte der damalige Star der Serie, Paul Henderson, nun auch in der WHA für Toronto, vor allem aber veranstalte ein All-Star Team der WHA vor Saisonbeginn die Summit Series 1974, unterlag aber in der über acht Spiele gehenden Serie, wobei vier Spiele in den kanadischen WHA-Städten ausgetragen wurden und vier Partien in Moskau stattfanden. Den Houston Aeros gelang die Titelverteidigung. Sie wurden der dritte Gewinner der Avco World Trophy. Sie setzen sich klar mit 4–0 gegen die Québec Nordiques in den Finalspielen durch. 4.095.911 Zuschauer sahen die 546 Spiele der dritten Saison. Im Schnitt waren das 7.502 pro Spiel, was eine deutliche Steigerung zur Vorsaison bedeutete. Die NHL hatte zu dieser Zeit etwa 13.224 Zuschauer und im Vergleich zum Vorjahr einen leichten Rückgang. Reguläre Saison Modus Durch die beiden zusätzlichen Mannschaften wurden die 14 WHA-Teams in drei Divisions aufgeteilt. Die Canadian und die Western Division spielten mit fünf Teams, die Eastern Division mit nur vier. Insgesamt bestritt jedes Team im Verlauf der regulären Saison 78 Saisonspiele, davon 39 auf heimischen Eis und 39 auf dem des gegnerischen Teams. Erstmals traten alle Teams gleich oft gegeneinander an. So kam es zwischen allen Teams zu drei Heim- und drei Auswärtsspielen. Am Ende der regulären Saison qualifizierten sich aus jeder Division die zwei bestplatzierten Mannschaften für die Playoffs, dazu kamen noch die beiden punktbesten Teams aus den Dritt- und Viertplazierten. Die Playoffs fanden im Anschluss an die reguläre Saison statt und wurden im K.O.-System ausgetragen. Bei Punktgleichheit zwischen zwei oder mehreren Teams zählte zunächst die größere Anzahl an gewonnenen Spielen. Abschlusstabellen Canadian Division Abkürzungen: GP = Spiele, W = Siege, L = Niederlagen, T = Unentschieden, GF = Erzielte Tore, GA = Gegentore, Pts = Punkte Erläuterungen: In Klammern befindet sich die Platzierung innerhalb der Conference; = Playoff-Qualifikation , = Divisions-Sieger Eastern Division Western Division * Umzug während der Saison von Michigan nach Baltimore Beste Scorer Überwiegend bekannte Gesichter fand man unter den besten Scorern. Mit Ulf Nilsson und Anders Hedberg hatte man in Winnipeg zwei Schweden verpflichtet, die prächtig einschlugen. Im Sog von André Lacroix kam Wayne Rivers in die Bestenliste. Er hatte sich in der NHL nicht durchsetzen können und etablierte sich von Beginn an in der WHA. Wayne Dillon war ein 19-jähriger Kanadier, der für die NHL noch zu jung war. Ab der kommenden Saison war er dort spielberechtigt und wechselte zu den New York Rangers. Abkürzungen: GP = Spiele, G = Tore, A = Assists, Pts = Punkte, PIM = Strafminuten; Fett: Saisonbestwert Beste Torhüter Abkürzungen: GP = Spiele, TOI = Eiszeit (in Minuten), W = Siege, L = Niederlagen, OTL = Overtime/Shootout-Niederlagen, GA = Gegentore, SO = Shutouts, Sv% = gehaltene Schüsse (in %), GAA = Gegentorschnitt; Fett: Saisonbestwert Playoff Modus Nachdem sich aus jeder Division die zwei ersten und zusätzlich die beiden punktbesten Teams qualifiziert hatten, starten die im K.O.-System ausgetragenen Playoffs. Das punktbeste Team traf auf das achtbeste. Das zweite traf auf das siebte, das dritte auf das sechste und das vierte auf das fünfte. Die siegreichen Teams trafen dann in den Division Finals aufeinander. Die beiden Playoff-Sieger der Divisions trafen dann in der Finalserie um die Avco World Trophy aufeinander. Alle Serien jeder Runde wurden im Best-of-Seven-Modus ausgespielt, das heißt, dass ein Team vier Siege zum Erreichen der nächsten Runde benötigte. Das höher gesetzte Team hatte dabei die ersten beiden Spiele Heimrecht, die nächsten beiden das gegnerische Team. War bis dahin kein Sieger aus der Runde hervorgegangen, wechselte das Heimrecht von Spiel zu Spiel. So hatte die höhergesetzte Mannschaft in Spiel 1, 2, 5 und 7, also vier der maximal sieben Spiele, einen Heimvorteil. Im Finale begann das Team mit den mehr erreichten Punkten in der regulären Saison mit zwei Heimspielen. Es folgten zwei Auswärtsspiele. Bei Spielen, die nach der regulären Spielzeit von 60 Minuten unentschieden standen, folgte die Overtime. Die Drittel dauerten weiterhin 20 Minuten und es wurde so lange gespielt bis ein Team das erste Tor schoss. Playoff-Baum Quarterfinals (Runde 1) Sicher war es keine Überraschung, das der Titelverteidiger und große Favorit aus Houston sich gegen die Crusaders durchsetzen konnte. Beachtlich war vielmehr, dass es dem achtplazierten Team aus Cleveland als einzigem gelang eine Playoff-Partie gegen die Aeros zu gewinnen. | valign="top" width="20" | | valign="top" width="50%" | Für die Roadrunners, die ihre erste Saison in der WHA bestritten, war bereits das Erreichen der Playoffs ein großer Erfolg. Der Sieger der Canadian Division, die Québec Nordiques waren in der ersten Runde aber ein nicht zu überwindender Gegner. Lediglich im vierten Spiel der Serie gelang es durch ein Tor von Michel Cromier nach 7:21 Minuten in Overtime als Sieger vom Eis zu gehen. |} Schon in der regulären Saison hatten die Fighting Sains vier der sechs Spiele gegen die Whalers gewonnen und auch im ersten Spiel gelang ihnen ein Sieg in New England. Durch einen Treffer von Rick Ley nach 6:46 Minuten in Overtime konnten die Whalers wenigstens mit einer ausgeglichen Bilanz nach Minnesota reisen. Ein Sieg im vierten Spiel brachte sie wieder ins Rennen, doch eine 0:4-Heimniederlage brachte sie auf die Verliererstraße. | valign="top" width="20" | | valign="top" width="50%" | Es wurde die erwartet knappe Serie, nicht nur weil der Vierte auf den Fünften traf, sondern auch weil in der regulären Saison beide Teams je drei Partien für sich entscheiden konnten. Jedes Team gewann seine ersten beiden Heimspiele und auch im fünften Spiel behielten die Mariners zu Hause die Oberhand. Der entscheidende Sieg gelang San Diego dann im sechsten Spiel in Toronto. |} Semifinals (Runde 2) Die Serie wurde in umgekehrter Reihenfolge ausgetragen. Houston startete in San Diego, doch gleich im ersten Spiel machten die Aeros klar, dass es nur einen Sieger geben konnte. Nach zwei Siegen in San Diego wurden die Mariners auch im ersten Heimspiel deklassiert. Dass es ihnen gelang das letzte Spiel in die Overtime zu retten, konnte als Achtungserfolg angesehen werden, doch nach 27 Sekunden beendete Jim Sherrit die Saison für die Spieler der Mariners Schon in der vorherigen Runde überraschten die Fighting Saints und gegen die Nordiques hatte man in der regulären Saison schon gute Erfahrungen gemacht. Alle drei Spiele in Québec konnten sie gewinnen. Sehr erleichtert waren die Nordiques daher über den Sieg in der ersten Partie. Doch Minnesota hielt die Serie bis zum vierten Spiel offen. Schließlich gelang es dem nominellen Favoriten aus Québec die Fighting Saints in sechs Spielen zu besiegen. Avco World Trophy Championship Bereits im ersten Drittel des ersten Spiels der Serie sorgten die Houston Aeros für klare Verhältnisse. Gordie Howe führte sein Team erneut in nur vier Spielen zum Titel. Beste Scorer Abkürzungen: GP = Spiele, G = Tore, A = Assists, Pts = Punkte, PIM = Strafminuten; Fett: Saisonbestwert ' WHA Awards und vergebene Trophäen Erstmals wurde der wertvollste Spieler der Playoffs ausgezeichnet. Zwei Trophäen erhielten neue Namen, der wertvollste Spieler erhielt nicht mehr die Gary L. Davidson Trophy, sondern die Gordie Howe Trophy. Die ehemalige Howard Baldwin Trophy für den besten Trainer wurde in Robert Schmertz Memorial Trophy umbenannt. WHA All-Star Teams WHA First All-Star Team '''Abkürzungen:' GP = Spiele, G = Tore, A = Assists, Pts = Punkte, W = Siege, SO = Shutouts, GAA = Gegentorschnitt WHA Second All-Star Team Abkürzungen: GP = Spiele, G = Tore, A = Assists, Pts = Punkte, W = Siege, SO = Shutouts, GAA = Gegentorschnitt Literatur * Scott Adam Surgent: The Complete Historical and Statistical Reference of the World Hockey Association 1972-1979 Xaler Press, 1995. ISBN 0-9644774-0-8. Weblinks * Die WHA-Saison 1974/75 bei hockeydb.com Kategorie:Eishockey 1974 Kategorie:Eishockey 1975 #1974/75